Fever
by itsToxic
Summary: Sapphire has a fever, and it so happens that her father, Professor Birch is away at Kanto. Someone has to take of her, and of course it's Ruby! Who knew that this brought them closer together... Franticshipping (ORAS MANGA HYPE)


Sapphire's lying on her bed. She lightly stretched and quietly sighed. Why did she have a fever today? It so happens that her father was away at a conference in Kanto. Of course, someone had to take care of her in place of her father, and that person was...

She look at the boy to her side. He was pouring a medicine onto a spoon. _Oh no..._

"Ruby," Sapphire roughly coughed, "What is that?"

The coordinator turned to her and said, "It's a medicine that your father told me to make you have, why?"

"It's just that I hate to taste of to medicine that Papa gives ta me," She gulped, "They're usually sour and other tastes that I can't describe."

Ruby chuckled, "Too bad, you have to take them if you want to get better."

Sapphire sighed in defeat, "Fine..."

Ruby slowly and carefully neared Sapphire's side as to not spill the medicine.

"Hurry up, will ya? Give me the spoon already, let's get this over with", Sapphire muttered.

Ruby eyed her, "Are you silly Sapphire? Now open up."

Sapphire gave a confused look at Ruby, not knowing what he meant. Then a couple of second later...

"EH?! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THAT!" She coughed, "I can do it by myself!"

"You'll spill it Sapphire! We can't afford to spill the medicine, you're clothes will get stained."

Sapphire defiantly shook her head, "NO! I will not-"

Ruby deftly stuck the spoon into her mouth while she was complaining.

He triumphantly smirked, "Now, swallow."

Unwillingly, she did and immediately, she twitched.

"Ugh... It's too sour..."

She then glared at the boy who just caused her to do that, "Bastard..."

Ruby, who was already by the door, looked back, "Just wait and see, you'll thank me for that later." He then left the room.

He returned with glass in hand, filled with water, and gave it to Sapphire for her to drink.

She hastily grabbing the glass, she greedily drank the water. She placed the glass down as she sighed. She muttered a small thanks and hoping that the boy next to her wouldn't hear her.

Unfortunately, he did. Ruby laughed, "You're welcome!"

Afterwards, he looked at his Pokegear. _5:30 pm, _another errand he has to do.

"Well I have to go to Oldale, gonna buy some groceries." He announced to the girl, "Get some sleep so you can better."

"Sure thing..." Sapphire tiredly said.

Ruby turned around, grabbed his bag, and reached for the doorknob until...

"Ruby, wait!"

Ruby looked back at the girl who just called him, "Hmm? What is it Sapphire?"

"Just a question; why are ya doin' this?" She paused and quickly rephrased, "What I mean is that, why are ya takin' care of me? You're the one who's taking care of me when it could be someone else. You even volunteered to do this. I know you wouldn't do this for free..."

Ruby thought for second and decided. He opened the door and turned to look at her, "Let's just say I-" He paused, "I really care about you... more than just a friend." and left the room.

Sapphire was left there dumfounded. Her face that was already heated up seemed to go hotter and colored even more. She made a fist, not really knowing how to feel, "Damn you, you sissy, hiding all of that. Does that mean you didn't forget? ARGHHH YOU IDIOT!"

Outside her house, Ruby could hear her scream. He sighed and called out his Swampert out of his Pokeball, "Zuzu, did I do the right thing?" He shook his head, "Anyways, let's go to Oldale." Ruby took one last look at the house of the girl he just left for her to rest before going.

_I really care about you... more than just a friend._

Sapphire calmed down, her fever got the better of her. She laid down on her head with her hands on the back of her head, thinking on what just happened. She smiled, _At least he told me that he cares after all. That would be good for the day._

Ruby's Zuzu was carrying the groceries that were asked of him to buy. A lot were on Ruby's head, and that was what he told to Sapphire, "Was that worth it?" he asked to no one in particular.

The Swampert gazed at him, and Ruby took it in as a reply. "About time huh? I guess you're right Zuzu. We'll just see what happens later, or tomorrow. Depends if the wild girl is sleeping right now or not."

Zuzu nodded in approval. After 5 years of watching the two Hoenn dex holders bickering and no progress in their relationship, they'll be getting together, he knew. Not only was it him did he approve and want of this but so did his owner's Pokemon and Sapphire's Pokemon as well. They've been waiting for this.

Ruby opened the door to the Birch's house. He helped Zuzu place the groceries on the dining table. Then arranging them and placing them into there respective spots in the refrigerator. He stretched, "Good job Zuzu, I'll just have to do one last thing."

He left the Mud Fish Pokemon and went up the stairs to a certain girl's room. Once he arrived, he cautiously opened the door and peeked through. The lights were still on, but the girl was sleeping peacefully on her bed, sprawled across the bed, blanket untucked.

Ruby opened the door fully and went in. He neared the girl's bed, grabbed a thermometer from his bag and checked her temperature. And he smiled as he saw the result. No longer sick and should be better by tomorrow.

'Get ready for a beating Ruby.', he told himself. 'And there's no escaping now...' Ruby chuckled ironically, he was right after all. Sapphire would no longer be sick, and she would probably hunt him down for answers and there's no escape out of this house, since Professor Birch wasn't back from his conference, he had to stay here until the Professor came back from Kanto, under the his orders. Oh, what a day tomorrow would be.

He spread blanket evenly on Sapphire's body and smiled. He gently pecked Sapphire's forehead, whispered, "Good night Sapphire, sweet dreams." and closed the lights.

On his way down the stairs, Ruby couldn't help but think if he gone far enough to kiss Sapphire on the forehead, but a look from the Swampert assured him that it was okay (somehow). "Zuzu, I wonder how you always know..." He yawned. Then he realized that he had worked non-stopped throughout the whole day without a proper rest.

He laid down on the couch and slept.

Sapphire woke up and jumped out of bed. Stretching, she just realized that her fever was gone, her head no longer hurt as much but was still feeling dizzy.

'What happened yesterday aside from my fever?' She thought, 'Right, how could I forget.'

She was thinking about Ruby said, and appreciated it. The one boy who she liked liked her back. Now what she had to do was to interrogate him. "Come to think of it, where is the prissy boy?" She spoke.

Sapphire left her room and went down the stairs. There she could see him, laying down on the couch without any worry, breathing in quietly.

Now what to do? Easy. Sapphire jumped at him.

She shook his collar violently, "RUBY WAKE UP! WAKE UP YOU SISSY!"

"No... no... not yet... it's too early..." He lazily muttered, eyes still closed.

Sapphire glared at the sleeping boy. She screamed at the top of her lungs, "WHY DO YOU GOTTA BE SO STUBBORN! WAKE UP ALREADY!"

The coordinator began to stir. His eyes slowly opened, "What the-"

"RUBY WAKE UP ALREADY!"

Ruby then noticed who it was screaming at him and shook the sleep out of his head, "Jeez Sapphire, you don't have to shout at me, I need my sleep you know."

"Did you even sleep yesterday? Why are you so sleepy?" Sapphire said annoyed.

"Just so you know I took care of you the whole day without rest..."

'Guess what, he's right..." Something in her mind told her, and she felt guilty, "Sorry...", and her plan just crumbled apart.

"Never mind that," Ruby muttered. He blinked a couple times and lifted his head up. Then, he realized that Sapphire was on top of him, making him flush.

"EH? SAPPHIRE WHY ARE YOU ON TOP OF ME?" He screamed, and shook, causing them to fall over the couch.

"Ouch," Ruby scratched the back of his head.

Sapphire stood up and helped him up. Both of them sat down on the couch.

"Looks like you're all better now, that's a good thing." Ruby noticed.

"Yeah, and it's all thanks ta ya!" Sapphire admitted.

Ruby blushed and chuckled, "I guess..."

Sapphire started, "Look Ruby, I'm sorry for," she paused as she thought how wrong that must have looked, and blushed, "-what just happened. It was my bad on my plan."

"It's okay really..." He said, "and what plan?", but he already had the feeling of what it was.

"Supposed to interrogate ya..."

"Interrogate me?" Ruby was baffled on how Sapphire would do such a thing. She could just have asked him.

"If I were to just ask you, you probably would have shrugged it off." She said disappointedly and looked down on her fingers.

_Good point._

Ruby sighed, that would have been true. But now he knew that it was time, he'd been keeping at bay for the longest of times.

"So what did you want to ask me?" He said, "and I promise I won't shrug it off."

Sapphire immediately looked at him. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Now she would get the chance to ask and he would answer properly, neat!

Ruby assured her with a smile. This was really going to happen, she has been waiting for years, and she would get the answer she wanted.

"Alright," she said, "You said that you cared for me more than just a friend. Does that mean you remember Mirage Island? Do you really mean it? Do you still like me?"

Where to start?

Ruby took one hand of Sapphire's and held it softly, "Sapphire, It's true what I said yesterday. I remember everything on what happened at Mirage Island. Not a single thing have I forgotten. And I like I said after I pushed you into Master's air car, I still like-" He paused and rephrased, "I mean I love you Sapphire, and I do really mean it."

By this time, Sapphire was leaning on Ruby's shoulder, and was smiling. Finally at last, she got what she wanted after all those years of facades. "I love ya too Ruby." She muttered as she caressed Ruby's hand.

Ruby smiled too and faced her. There he could see her features. Her beautiful azure-blue eyes, her messy chestnut-colored hair, her cut fangs. Sapphire could see his features as well. His dark but gentle crimson-red eyes and his black-raven hair popping out of his hat. They seemed to be so different, a wild, outgoing girl and a prissy, girly boy. They different things but somehow they could relate to each other, and they knew what they felt toward each other was real. Opposites attract they say.

They got closer. There foreheads were touching each others. They could feel each other's breaths. Sapphire's hands were on Ruby's chest while his were wrapped around Sapphire's neck. Both of them look at each other lovingly and smiled.

"I really hope you aren't sick," Ruby muttered, then pulling Sapphire to a kiss, closing his eyes. The feeling of Ruby's soft lips on hers was indescribable, more like perfect. She fully wrapped her arms around neck, then closing her eyes, returning the kiss.

Our kiss broke after a minute. Ruby hugged her close to him, placing his chin on her head and making her lean on his chest. He played with her hair and said, "I'm sorry I ever lied to you..." Sapphire turned to look at him and brought him to another kiss.

Outside the house, Professor Birch could see them from outside the window, having coming back early from his conference. He sighed happily, "Young love..." going to his friend's house, Norman, to tell him and his wife of the news.


End file.
